1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing a pronunciation evaluating program, a pronunciation evaluating apparatus, and a pronunciation evaluating method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing a pronunciation evaluating program, a pronunciation evaluating apparatus and a pronunciation evaluating method that evaluate a pronunciation by a user in language learning.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-347560 [G09B 19/06, G09B 5/04] (Document 1) laid-open on Dec. 15, 2000. In a pronunciation marking device of this Document 1, a timing of a strongly pronounced part in a phrase (high level part), that is, a timing of a stress accent and a level are extracted, and depending on whether or not at least the timing of the stress accent and the level is close to the model, a pronunciation of a user is evaluated.
However, in the pronunciation marking device of the Document 1, in a case that “A-” is pronounced in a long sound and in a case that “A”, “A”, “A” is pronounced separately in short sounds, if the volume of the sounds and the length of the sounds as a whole are the same or approximately the same, the two cases are evaluated similarly irrespective of the pronunciations being totally different. That is, in the pronunciation marking device of the Document 1, it is impossible to accurately evaluate whether a pronunciation is made in an optimum rhythm.